Jonah and the Crappy-Quest for Ninivavinin Part 7 (THE FINAL CHAPTER)
Jonah and the Crappy-Quest for Ninivavinin Part 7 is the final Chapter inspired of the Movie, Jonah. Transcript *City Offical: Take them away!! *Jonah: You can't do that! *City Offical: I'm sorry... are you with these men? *Jonah: Well, um... yes, I suppose. Hello... *???: HEY! *on Jonah's head - covered by a black bag. The bag is pulled off and Jonah blinks around in the light *Jonah: Oh! Wonderful! It must be time for my speech. *Pa Grape: Hey! Yay! *Lunt: I cant ya!! *Jonah: Gasp! *Pa Grape: What? Have I got sus on my face? Eh! *looks and zoom out see Three Creepy Larry Faces upside down. *Pa Grape: Eh! *Jonah: This doesn't look good... *Larry: (on the verge of tears) I'm sorry guys! I thought they were free samples. They were right out there in the open... in a big bowl. Veb! lol! VERY Misleading! *Pa Grape: Oh, don't go blamin' yourself! *Lunt: No... blame HIM! A little Stock, A Little Stock, A Little Stock, A little Stock, A Little Stock, A Little Stock! Oh! BOB. And then they game some Snacks. *Pa Grape: What? It got us here, didn't it?!? *Builder: Nope. *Pa Grape: Not "here" literally... But... belong to EEEEEEHHHHHH! *Lunt: We are going to Die! *City Official: People of Ninivavinin! These four men... and that small... *Poop Emoji: Poop. *City Official: Have been found guilty of high density the royal city of Ninivavinin. For their punishment... "The Slap of Return!" *and All laughs *City Official: Observe!! *Pirates and Jonah look on as the City Official places a large pumpkin on a small wooden platform in from of the fifth fish pole. *All: Waaaaaaaaah! Etc. *Jonah: Why on earth do you take snack food so SERIOUSLY?!? *is a hush as he walks over to the rope, anchored to a stake in the ground, raises a curved sword high in the air, and brings it down, severing the rope. The fish fall on TOP of Jonah. Jonah is killed. *Pa Grape: The End! *the Pirates slide the Plexiglas divider shut between the two booths. It shuts with a loud whack, startling the listeners in the next booth who continue staring in disbelief. *Balloon Boy: Freeze! Hey Balloon Boy, everyone of favorite characters. Five Nights at freddy... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Well, I think you can fill in Jonah got killed... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha! *Bob: Wait a minute... its's over? *Pa Grape: Yup! *Bob: That's how it ends?!? *Lunt: What did you learn? *Junior: Well, I learned that Jonah got killed. And we need to give Scampi. Even if they don't deserve Scampi. But what's that got to do with us? *Pa Grape: Hey... tomato... (Fast) *Bob: Eh? (Fast) *Pa Grape: Your friend there... the big asparagus. (Fast) *Bob: Oh, it was a disaster! He said he was sorry, but no way! Not uh! (fast) Scampi. I guess everyone deserves a second chance. But I guess you know you're here. *Pa Grape: Now get out of here before my legs get cold! *Dad: You know, that still wasn't a very good way to end a story! *Pa Grape: You Lie!! *Bob: Okay, come on, Lets go. *(Billy Joe McGufferey REVERSED fast) *???: HeY Jedi! *WoopDooCrafter: What do you want? *Dad: you know, that's another way to tell a story *WoopDooCrafter: What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Huh? *(He runs to the computer) *Pa Grape: The End! *END